


I Love You More Than Butterbeer

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Butterbeer

Harry walked into his and Draco’s shared flat reluctantly. “Draco?” He and Draco had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Draco was still mad or not.

“Draco?” Harry repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Draco!? OPEN UP!” Harry mocked childishly.

“Harry shut up!” Harry smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Draco was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Harry mocked. 

“I’m not!” Draco yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Draco!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN BUTTERBEER!” The door swung open. Draco was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Harry fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Draco whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Draco Malfoy. I love you more than butterbeer.” Harry stood up and opened his arms to Draco. 

“Yay!” Draco jumped into Harry’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
